Sea What I Did There?
'Sea What I Did There? '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Josh * John Featuring * Petunia * Giggles * Stacy * Snorkels * Flaky * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Flippers Appearances * Russell * Marlin Plot Josh and John are on the boat with their siblings and a few friends. They are on a field trip lead by Snorkels, who is teaching them about marine biology. Everybody is bored, so Snorkels insists they learn first-hand through scuba diving. The whole gang tags along with him, except Flaky, who stays on the boat as she is too scared of the water. The gang spreads out upon diving. Giggles and Petunia take photos with tropical fish. Josh collects coral and other things to use for art. Meanwhile above water, Icy and his penguin comrades sail on their new ship. Arcticus presents his new hi-tech cannon, which he accidentally fires into Flippers' ship, leading the navy seal to flip out and wage war against them. Flippers begins firing missiles at the penguins' ship, so they retaliate, thus starting a war. Startled by the sudden conflict, Flaky unsuccessfully tries to call everybody to swim back up. Then she tries moving the boat on her own. Back under the waves, Petunia prepares to snap a photo of Giggles standing with a giant clam, which unexpectedly bites her head off. The bleeding brings sharks to the area and Petunia flees. Josh swims to the clam in hopes of finding a pearl, opening it up to find Giggles' skull inside. The penguins deploy an underwater projectile, which barely misses Petunia but hits some of the sharks chasing her. John is puzzled when shark sushi comes floating to him, although Snorkels doesn't mind the little snack. Then he spies a lobster crawling into a crevice and becomes obsessed with catching it. Snorkels reaches into the crevice but the lobster clamps onto his hand. An attempt to free himself sends him flying into Marlin's nose. Flippers jumps into the water as his ship goes down, squishing Stacy once it hits the sea floor. Freezer sees Flippers swimming for their ship, so he fires cannonballs in all directions. Petunia resurfaces only to be smashed by one of the cannonballs. Flaky, losing all control of the boat, crashes through the penguins' ship. It capsizes and the penguins end up being eaten by an orca. The boat hits the shore and Flaky falls over. She meets up with Josh, who shows her all the things he collected on the ocean floor. Flaky picks up a sea urchin that looks a lot like her. Nearby, Russell reels in John with a fishing hook. Flippers jumps out of the water to bite his leg, pulling his body off and leaving Russell with a head and spine. Deaths # Giggles is decapitated by a clam. # Several sharks are hit by a projectile. # Snorkels is impaled on Marlin's nose. # Stacy is squished by Flipper's ship. # Petunia is smashed by a cannonball. # The penguins are eaten by an orca. # John's body is pulled off by Flippers. Trivia * John's death is similar to Cuddles' death in ''Don't Yank My Chain and Disco Bear's from Put Your Back Into It. * A scrapped concept was Petunia getting her tail bitten off by the clam and leaving a trail of blood as the sharks chased her. It was changed to fit Giggles' death in. * Snorkels was originally going to be killed by Russell's fishing hook. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes